A Trip Back In Time
by IntellectualDweebette
Summary: Megamind built his own working DeLorean. Flux Capacitor and all! Roxanne feels she could do something about his childhood! Going back and changing it seems the right thing. But is it a good idea to change what has already been set?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my next fan Fiction, thought I would try something different. Hope you enjoy (: **

**I don't own any of the characters and any of the ideas mentioned, I'm just using my imagination to bring something to life (:**

It had now been almost a year since the Titan problem, and now being labelled Metro City's defender was amazing, Megamind was now accepted into this community, finding that he was not that much different anymore, aside from the obvious, his childhood was dead and buried and he could not be happier, he still had his best friend Minion of course that was a friendship that would never decay, no matter what seemed to happen, and Roxanne… over the past year they had grown closer, dated so many more times… they had been going out with each other for around 10 months, and still Megamind could not be happier.

The Evil lair was no longer Evil, he was considering an endless amounts of times to change the name and just call it The Lair, but never did due to Roxanne saying that if he wants to keep it an evil lair then do so, even if he is good, and if you want to change it to the lair then go ahead, always adding that The Evil Lair sounded much better.

Megamind had been too excited to sleep, there had been something he had worked on secretly for the past few years, it was finally complete and he was going to show it to Roxanne, he was grateful to know that she loved his work, no matter what it was he did. Megamind opened his eyes and pushed himself up and leaned back into his chair, he had fallen asleep, he glanced towards the clock 9:15am well at least it was still pretty early, and just in time to go and pick Roxanne up, he leaned forwards and stretched across the table to grab his phone, he kept his position spread across the table and flipped his phone up with his thumb, finding that he had one message waiting to be read. It was Roxanne giving him a 'Good Morning' he smiled and yawned unexpectantly, his hand had gone to his mouth, he pushed himself away from the desk and lifted himself from his seat, flipping the phone down and leaving it upon the edge of the desk.

"Minion, is the car ready yet?"

Megamind asked speaking into the watch, he had no idea where Minion was so this was one of the easiest ways to get in touch with him, without searching for him, he left the room and headed for the kitchen, stepping inside he made his way over to the refrigerator, he opened it up and leaned on the door to glance inside, looked like Minion had not really got round to the shopping.

"Sir the car is ready for you"

Minion's voice came through the watch pulling Megamind from his own thoughts; he smiled and pressed the button on the side of the watch to respond.

"Thank you Minion, I'll be down shortly, then we can go pick up Roxanne"

Megamind pushed the door shut and moved himself out of the kitchen, making his way down to Minion who was giving a few instructions to the surrounding brainbots, he had not really caught onto what he was saying he was still thinking about food, breakfast was a must have, as there was nothing in the fridge he just tried to ignore that fact, he walked over to Minion and stood by his side receiving positive noises from the brainbots as he entered their view.

"Morning Sir, how are you feeling?"

Minion asked turning himself in his bowl to face him; Megamind nodded his head and grinned.

"I'm feeling okay, I'm just hungry, and when are you planning to get food in?"

"Was going to do it today, as it is quite around the city, why don't you take Roxanne out for some breakfast"

Minion suggested, Megamind nodded his head sounded like a nice idea, and he knew a place she enjoyed going, and he had to admit he rather enjoyed it there too; the food was always to a good standard.

"Okay, I think I will"

Megamind turned and headed for the car, a frown quickly forming on his face, he turned on his heel and Minion chucked him the car keys, he caught them and grinned before turning once again on his spot and opening the car up, he got himself inside starting it up, Minion pressed the button and the door opened up leading up to the city.

As usual it had not took him that long to get himself to Roxanne's flat, he parked the car up and made his way through the door.

"Morning Carlos"

Megamind called out walking past the doorman, ignoring the look he was given, Megamind knew it would take him some time to forgive him for dehydrating him, or so he hoped, would anyone forgive you? Megamind stepped into the elevator and pressed the button, a soft 'ping' and the elevator doors closed and headed up. He stepped out of the elevator and headed down the corridor, finally reaching Roxanne's door, he tapped a few times and waited.

Roxanne had been getting herself ready, from the point she had gotten up, she had a shower, got dressed in something casual but nice, sent her boyfriend a text, and sat down on the couch awaiting his arrival, although she did prefer making her own way to meet him, but he always insisted on picking her up, which she had gotten used to know, and she really did enjoy it.

Roxanne stood from her seat pressing the off button on the television before peeking through the peep hole and smiled; she pulled the chain off and opened the door.

"Hello you"

She said pulling him into a hug, she pulled back after a few moments and pressed her lips to his, before taking his hand and pulling him inside.

"Want some breakfast; I could make you something quick"

Megamind smiled and shook his head softly.

"Well I was thinking we could go to that coffee shop on the corner; grab something to eat there, if you want to of course"

"That would be lovely; I'll just get my coat"

Roxanne said pecking him on the lips once more before turning and heading into her bedroom, she return not long afterwards, her coat wrapped around her, she looked up and grinned towards Megamind, his smile comforting for her, he held his hand out and she stepped across the living room taking it into her own, they both turned and made their way through the door, Roxanne grabbed the handle and pulled it to a close, before it closed completely she stopped and pushed it open before leaning in and grabbing her phone and keys from the table near the door, she then moved back through and closed the door completely.

"Do you want to walk around or shall we take the car?"

Megamind questioned her as they stepped through the doors of the apartment complex; she met his eyes and thought about it for a moment before grinning.

"The walk will be nice"

Roxanne said snuggling into his shoulder as the cold air hit them both, Megamind nodded his head directing the both of them in the direction of the small café, it would not take them long to get there, it was only on the corner.

Breakfast had gone pretty well, it was nice to be able to sit and do something like that with someone, even at how simple it was, they was only out for around an hour, now reaching the lair Megamind had an excited look on his face, Roxanne could not help but notice, she grinned and shook her head taking in a breath before speaking.

"Someone seems in a very good mood"

Megamind glanced to her before focusing on getting the car back into its usual spot, his head nodding a couple times.

"Why should I not be, I have a wonderful girl, my life has turned around because of you, there's something I want to show you as well, I've been working on it for a few years now"

Roxanne smiled some more listening to his words, ignoring the blush that showed up on her cheeks, she always enjoyed looking at all the inventions he had created over time, good or bad, they always intrigued her, and it really showed him for who he is, even if the invention was to destroy, he always adding something to it to mark it as his own, to make it seem… less threatening, and she could not help but be intrigued by how most of them worked, and how he could create some of them.

"I can't wait, and thanks for breakfast, it was nice"

She said to him, he just shook his head.

"Anytime"

The car was now parked up and Megamind stepped out, Roxanne following him from her side, she walked around the front of the car and slipped her fingers through his.

"Now what is it you want to show me?"

Megamind smiled and lifted to watch a few centimetres away from his face.

"Minion, could you send a brainbot with the key to the DeLorean"

"Right away Sir"

Roxanne's head cocked to the side and a curious look was clearly plastering her face, okay so she knew that he and Minion had been watching movies a lot lately, and she knew that Back to The Future was his favourite, because of the whole science behind it, and the storyline it gave, but she never knew he would be that obsessed with something… not that she minded, she was a fan herself.

"As in DeLorean, DeLorean?"

Roxanne questioned, Megamind smirked and nodded his head, already leading her to his 'creation' a brainbot meeting them outside the door, Megamind held his hand out and the keys landed perfectly into his grasp.

"Yes exactly"

Megamind said leading her to a door which had a sign on it saying, 'Keep Out' Roxanne just laughed and shook her head, not that there was many people around to actually enter the room, but still.

Megamind opened the door and made his way down the small corridor, Roxanne still lacing her fingers through his, the door automatically closing behind them both, leaving them in the darkness for a few moments, the lights came on when they stepped into the large room at the end of the corridor, it was bigger than she was expecting, and there was not much in there, it just seemed like another workroom of his, bits of scrap metal scattered across the floor, a bench surrounding the walls holding tools, and bits of machinery, a few boxes with the words danger on them, and then in the middle of the room a car shape object with a cover atop of it, not hard to guess what was underneath it, and she could not help but feel excited about it.

Megamind pulled her closer and then let go of her hand.

"Just grab the other side of the cover, please"

Megamind said moving himself to the other side to take a hold of the edge of the cover, Roxanne did as she was asked and grabbed the other side, and he started pulling it off and over the top of the car, Roxanne doing the same movements to completely remove it. Roxanne stepped back and looked at the car, a smile on her lips; it looked amazing, just how it did in the films, if not for the few added touches Megamind had obviously added himself; Megamind slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"What do you think?"

"What do I think? It looks amazing"

Roxanne said looking into his beautiful green eyes.

"Can I have a look inside?"

"Oh, yeah sure"

Megamind said removing his arm and stepped forwards pushing the key into the lock, he then pulled at the handle and the gull wing door opened up, Roxanne stepped to his side and bent herself over a little to look inside, the interior looked amazing, and she could not help but be amazed by the detail, it looked just as good as it did in the movies, her brows raised and she looked up to him, a proud look clear on his face.

"You even have the time circuits"

Roxanne said, excitement clear in her voice, Megamind nodded his head and shifted himself around to her other side, pointing into the car.

"That's not all"

He mumbled, she looked up to him and then followed where he was pointing.

"The Flux Capacitor"

Roxanne squeaked like an excited child, Megamind chuckled and nodded his head a little before squeezing to sit himself in the driver's seat.

"Not the best thing, it actually works"

Megamind said to her, Roxanne sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Of course it does, it's a car."

Megamind raised his brows, a smirk clear to his lips, awaiting a different response from Roxanne, after a few moments, he could see that she was processing something in her mind, somewhat trying to believe, she frowned and tilted her head a little before taking in a breath and releasing it, soon her words following.

"You mean? The Flux Capacitor? It works as in… it can travel through time? As in go back in time, forward… stuff like that? Or am I just getting the wrong end of the stick?"

Roxanne questioned him; Megamind smirked and nodded his head, more for an answer to each of the questions she asked him, her brows raised…

"Are you serious?"

Roxanne questioned him, trying to get her head around it, the fact that he had a DeLorean was fantastic, and she was happy that he was able to get something like this, and build it up to scale, but actually being able to use it to time travel was just… well it was unbelievable, but as she thought about it, this was Megamind, inventing things, knowing things, was just him, he was incredible, and well… how could she even begin to question that.

"I'm serious"

Megamind scooted himself across, avoiding sitting on anything else but the seat, and then leaned over and tapped the driver's seat; Roxanne sat herself down and glanced around.

"When I was a child, someone suggested that I watched it for some reason, and well, because that someone spoke to me, after no one would, I trusted that it would be a good idea, never saw her until recently, she really changed my perspective on life, watching it, I started to get obsessed, which I found to be a good idea, and that's where I found how to develop the Flux Capacitor, and actually make it work, with a few alterations along the way, to actually make it work, after that I got to work on the DeLorean, I did not really want to change the design of the car, or use another car, because well, I love the whole DeLorean concept, and did not want to change that"

Roxanne smiled, taking in his words, so someone already tried changing his life way before she did, how she can not feel jealous over that, pushing those thoughts aside she nodded at the appropriate times.

"So, you have tested it out then? 88 add to the whole thing as well?"

Roxanne questioned, Megamind nodded his head.

"Yeah I tested it a few days ago, just to make sure of a few things, works perfectly as well, I developed a form of fuel which produces an electric charge, which powers up the Flux Capacitor, with a help of a few more electrical charges from a few other developments, which I find works really well, although it does need topping up frequently, and yes, 88 mph, I made sure of it"

Megamind said with a nod of his head, Roxanne smiled and shook her head, it was amazing, it truly was.

"Any chance you could take me somewhere?"

Roxanne asked him, obviously taking in the whole Back to The Future mishaps that happened; she knew that Megamind would not let anything change. Megamind nodded his head softly.

"I was planning to take you somewhere tomorrow, if that's okay?"

"Of course it's okay"

"Good, I was thinking we could go on a picnic… I mean I know it sounds a bit… crappy, but I mean when I was on that picnic before with you, when I was Bernard, It felt amazing, and well, I wanted to recreate it, but with it being, me and you… the real me"

Megamind said to her, she grinned and pulled his hand into hers, pulling him gently to him, she pressed her lips to his, a gentle but passionate kiss, he of course returning it, after a few moments she pulled back and placed her hand against his cheek.

"That sounds perfect to me"

Megamind smiled.

"Well I have the location sorted, we could leave in a few hours, I think Minion should have finished up the picnic basket for us"

Roxanne smiled and nodded her head gently, it would be nice to go on a picnic, just like they did before, but this time, and it would be the two of them, instead of Megamind hiding behind a mask.

"I can't wait"

Roxanne said pressing her lips back to his.

The time had passed pretty quickly, Megamind and Roxanne were already on their way to the location Megamind had found for their Picnic, Minion had been kind enough to pack the basket, full of sandwiches and other goodies, they had taken the hover bike, telling her it was the easiest way to reach their destination. And of course Roxanne would not argue, she was just excited to find where they were going… it had not too them too long, around 25 minutes to reach the area, it was a small island just past the city, trees and small hills, population zero, it was too small to have anything living on it, apart from the odd bird trying to find somewhere to nest.

Megamind parked the hover bike on top of one of the small hills and took the basket off the back and into his hands, before taking Roxanne's hand and helping her down, he then made his way to the edge of the hill which turned out to be on the side of a cliff, he placed the basket on the ground and took out the blanket, placing it on the ground and setting the basket upon it, Roxanne came over and seated herself down.

"You will need this"

Megamind said pulling out a blanket and chucking it over to her, she caught it and looked up to him.

"Going to get chilly are we?"

"Well I figured I would show you a few things, the sun setting here looks amazing, the view of the city lights, plus you can really see the stars from here."

"You know, you really do know how to be romantic, even if you don't think it is"

Roxanne said to him, smirking widely, Megamind sat himself down next to her, pulling the basket across so he could reach it, a light purple tinge adding to his cheeks, he pulled out the food from the basket and shook his head a little.

"I guess, I can be surprising sometimes"

Megamind said with a soft laugh.

They both ate what they could, noting how amazing it was, especially after Minion had made it, spending however much time on it he did, time was passing by, there had been there for longer than 5 hours now, laying down next to each other, the blanket covering the both of them, to keep them warm, the sun was already starting to go down… they had been sharing many thoughts, feelings, which Roxanne had to get out of Megamind a few times, but still he seemed okay to talk about anything and everything which she really appreciated. A few more hours onwards Megamind had drifted off to sleep as the comfortable silence had shifted between them, Roxanne still lay, her eyes towards the stars that had appeared, scattered across the sky, all that was on her mind was what Megamind had said the last time they had their picnic, when he was Bernard… about never fitting in at school, she turned her head and watched him sleeping… he must have gone through hell to turn to a life of villainy, it was something she could never understand, he was such a brilliant guy, obviously everyone judged him before they knew him, she was just glad she could know him, that she could love him as much as she does, she just wishes that she could do something about how he was treated… Roxanne leaned herself over pulling the covers with her, her arm slipping across his chest, and her lips pressing to his cheek, avoiding to wake him up… she failed, he shifted in his place and sucked in a breath before turning his head to look at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was I asleep long?"

"A bit yeah, but don't be sorry, you work yourself too hard, I understand that, you should get back and sleep"

Roxanne said, he smiled to her and glanced towards the sky.

"It looks beautiful doesn't it?"

Roxanne nodded her head and snuggled up to him.

"It sure does, I prefer you to anything in this world though"

Megamind smiled and turned his head back so he could look in her eyes, his lips pressing to hers, finding that passion once again.

They knew after a while they needed to get back, obviously Minion would be expecting them, and well Megamind needed his sleep, which still Roxanne understood, he was always up later than he should be, inventing something. They was both back at the lair, greeted by a cup of hot chocolate that Minion had just made fresh for them, after sitting together with the fire blazing in front of them, Roxanne suggested it was time for him to sleep… so that's what he did, Roxanne never needed to worry if she stayed over, they had most of her clothes there, it was practically her second home.

They both lay in the bed, snuggling closer to each other as the cold outside the covers tried creeping in, Megamind was already drifting, but Roxanne, all she had on her mind was Megamind's childhood… she stroked the side of his cheek, as if trying to comfort the child within him, trying to tell him that it was okay, she was there for him, and she always would be… she closed her eyes for a moment, letting sleep take a hold of her, until something popped into her mind disrupting that balance, her eyes snapped open and she sat herself up, her eyes connecting with the clock in front of her, 11:45pm… not that it seemed very important, what did seem important was the fact she knew she could do something about his past, there was a time machine in the lair, she could go back and change his childhood… although that was all she was thinking about, she was not taking anything else into consideration like that fact it could change a few more things along the way, but so what if it did, they would only be small changes… right?

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the nice reviews on the** first** chapter. Sorry I've not been quick with getting the chapters up, been finishing up a few things with college, plus I've been coming up with more ideas as to how I was going to make this one work, now that it's set solid, I should get chapters up quicker for you to enjoy, if there are any mistakes or anything that you feel need adjusting, please tell me, it's always best to know (: Enjoy! **

**I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this fan fiction.**

Roxanne had slipped back into her clothes, trying to keep quite as not to wake Megamind up, she moved towards the cupboard and pulled the door open, as quick as she could knowing that the door had one hell of a creak to it, it was a good idea, the creak was silenced… she glanced inside for a moment finding one of her coats hanging up, she took a hold of it and took it off the hanger. Completely forgetting about the door's creak she, and forgetting at how quite she needed to be, she pushed the door and it slammed shut, the creak seemingly laughing at her for doing so, she froze in place her eyes glancing over to the bed, Megamind's figure shifting only slightly. Just to make sure he was asleep she stayed in her position, relief washed over her and she slipped her coat over her arms, it was already warming up, she walked slowly towards her side of the bed and sat down slowly, the room was dark but she could make out where he lay, and which way he was facing, a soft smile crept onto her lips and she leaned over gently pressing a kiss to his cheek, before standing once more and heading for the door, she opened it up, the light from the hallway flooding in and revealing Megamind, she could not help but find him cute when he slept. So peaceful, innocent and one hundred percent perfect.

"It will be like I never left, I'll fix it, I promise"

Roxanne whispered to him, she then turned herself and slipped through the gap and into the hallway, pulling the door to a silent close.

Roxanne had not long began to get used to the 'Evil Lair' but still she still seemed to wander around, get lost, or even find a new room scattered here and there, in her mind she had memorized the route to the room which held the DeLorean. A thought flickered through her mind and she stopped turning herself around.

"Keys"

Was all she needed to say to recognise that there was no way to getting inside the car without them, she sighed and rolled her eyes as this obstacle appeared, luck was on her side as a brain bot gently glided past, she smiled.

"Could you get the keys for the DeLorean?"

Roxanne called out in a sort of loud whisper, the brain bot stopped and gave her a positive sounding noise, her face gleamed as the brain bot shot off, quicker than it had been doing before she spoke. She did not have to wait too long for it to return; with the keys… she held her hand up and caught the keys, whilst holding her other hand up to pet the brain bot.

"Thank you"

She said sincerely, she turned herself around and got herself back on track. Now that the obstacle was out the way, there was nothing stopping her, and she could not help but feel excitement rush through her.

Roxanne shot through the doors, keeping in mind that shooting through them a little too quickly could wake someone up… she stepped into the larger room, waiting in the dark for a few seconds as the lights flickered on. There it was… she took a step forwards twiddling the keys in her hand nervously, she could not help but feel a little uneasy about this, was she even doing the right thing? Was it right to go back and change someone's past? A life that had been lived already, one that had gone a long time ago?

Roxanne stepped towards the covered up DeLorean and tugged at the cover revealing a small amount of the vehicle underneath… this was it, now or never, she tugged harder at the cover and it slid off and onto the ground. Kicking it unconsciously away from the car she slipped the right key into the lock and turned it with a soft jolted movement, a gentle click telling her that it was unlocked.

"It's the right thing"

She assured herself pulling up the gull wing door and seating herself down in the driver's seat, she leaned herself out a little bit and grabbed the leather strap that was hanging down from the door, she gave it a tug and the door closed with a slam.

Roxanne could feel her heart racing, her breathing quickening as the adrenaline rushed through her, it was obvious what this was for… she closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath. She held it for a few moments before releasing it…

"Okay, Roxanne calm down, you can do this; it's going to work out perfectly, possibly even better than you expected… or worse"

She snapped her eyes open and shook her head.

"That helps… apparently talking to yourself does too"

She mumbled rolling her eyes, after a few seconds she let her eyes look over the many controls, unconsciously scratching the back of her neck with the key, as if trying to get over her confusion, there was just so much to take in, she turned her head and stared towards the Flux Capacitor, and then flickered down to look at the switch and then back to face the Time Circuits.

"Oh"

Roxanne mumbled realizing that they needed turning on before she could do anything, she twisted the switch that she looked at not too long ago and the power rushed into everything, a proud smile formed… she placed the keys on her lap and looked towards the Time Circuits.

"Destination Time, Present Time, Last Time Departed"

She mumbled out loud reading what she could see, she lifted her hand up and fiddled with the buttons, the destination time changing to what she set ' Dec 16 1990, 10:00 am' Present Time was shown below reading ' Dec 3 2011, 11:58 pm'. Roxanne had not really wondered why she chose that exact date, it just sort of came to her, but she did not really think about it too much, it was not really that important.

Roxanne checked the time and date a few more times before nodding her head in confidence and took the keys and pushed them into the ignition, the engine roaring to life. She glanced up as a door started opening up in front of her… lights filling the passageway that was coming into view. That was obviously the way out then.

Roxanne flicked the lights on and drove forwards, she had misjudged the power of the car, but soon felt herself getting used to it as she drove up the passageway, the door had closed behind her and each light was set to turn off as the DeLorean drove past, she reached another door and slow down just before reaching it, it slowly lifted up and the road leading to the city was awaiting for her. She drove out and pressed on the breaks, realizing why that entrance lead to this particular road, it was a clear road right to the city, one long enough to read '88' anyway, she took her foot off the break and pressed the accelerator lightly, the DeLorean moving forward at the speed she chose, which for now was slow as she lined herself up. Finding she was in place she reversed herself up a bit, just to make sure.

"This should be interesting"

Roxanne said out loud, feeling as though her heart was breaking through her chest, she really trusted that this would work, and no way was she doubting Megamind's abilities, but still she could not help but feel terrified that something might go wrong.

Roxanne's foot quickly jumped from the break and onto the accelerator, she was almost glad that it was automatically changing gears as the speedometer climbed up, it had completely slipped her mind, and at this moment she was not in the mood for any multitasking, even if it was not that much effort to do.

Before she knew it she was reaching '50', still climbing at such a quick pace, she pushed a little harder on the pedal and the engine roared, numbers flickering past, road going by underneath her, there was a junction at the end of this road, and it was coming into view…

'80'

She started tensing up, gripping hard to the wheel, her knuckles going white.

'85'

She was starting to really doubt it now, her eyes started to automatically close.

'87'

"I'm going to die; I'm going to die…"

'88'

Sparks flew from the DeLorean, a bright light flooded into her eyes, or so it seemed, her eyes were still tightly shut… the smell of burning rubber drifted up her nose, it was too instantaneous for her to realise anything had happened but as soon as it did her foot pressed sharply onto the break and the DeLorean screeched to a halt… the stop caused her to jolt forwards, her grip tightening, she soon flew back, her eyes still tightly shut, the light was not as blinding for her, but she still had the light rushing past her eyelids and injecting her eyes.

"I'm dead, that's it… that can only be it, I died, oh god…"

Roxanne's eyes flickered opened, widening in surprise, and more so shock… her mouth had dropped down as she looked around, the sun was nearly at the highest point, the birds were flying around like nothing had changed, and she was in the exact same place, except in a different time… '1990' to be correct, she snapped away from the surroundings and her thoughts as she met the eyes of a random citizen who was frowning at her, feeling pretty stupid she pulled herself together and drove off.

Even though she knew this was the same city, and she had only gone back twenty two years… it really had changed. A lot. She could not even believe that she remembered most of how it looked, the rest just looked… strange, different… even alien to her, and yet she still could not get her head around any of it, it was unbelievable.

Roxanne drove herself around the city, trying to find herself a place to relax herself, maybe get a coffee, calm herself down for one thing, even though she knew what she was getting herself into, she did not expect herself to feel this… strange, it was her past, and it was weird to be re-living it.

She had found herself an old café that she remembered being torn down a few years ago, or even ten years in the future… she parked the car up and pulled the keys out of the ignition, her eyes staring down absently at the wheel.

"This is crazy"

Roxanne muttered to herself letting her head rest against the wheel, her eyes closing, yeah it really was crazy, she felt so out of place… no matter how true that was. She sucked in a breath and relaxed herself, before sitting back up and nodding her head, readying herself.

"Just remember what you're doing here, it will all be fine, you will get over it"

She told herself, suddenly realizing something… she had no money with her, it gets even better… Maybe Megamind had left a few things behind on when he tested the DeLorean out last time… as soon as she had thought about it she was shifting her eyes about searching for anything… there was nothing in here, she sighed and opened up the door, getting herself out, keeping in mind that she could easily hit her head on the door she bent herself a little before making her way to the back… a frown formed and she turned herself around and headed for the front… the engine's in the back, the boot in the front. Roxanne lifted it open and peered inside, not really staring at much, there was only a black suitcase and a brown box, and she leaned forwards and grabbed the box, opening it up… she found nothing, she put it back in and opened up the suitcase, her eyes widening, it was full of money, a year stamped on the plastic covering of each wad of cash, she closed the lid briefly and glanced around, at least no one had seen that they would have been wandering… Megamind had thought of everything, down to the last detail.

After locking up the DeLorean and taking some of the correct money from the suitcase she headed for the café. She opened the door and stepped inside, the large clock behind the counter reading 10:18 am, she shuffled forward, the guy behind the counter giving her a welcome smile.

"Good Morning Miss"

The guy said as Roxanne stopped in front of him, her eyes flickering from him to the menu just beside him.

"Yeah, Morning… can I just get a coffee please?"

"Certainly, I'll bring it over to you shortly"

Roxanne nodded her head, she turned herself away and headed to a table near the window, her eyes immediately glancing out, she knew where she needed to go next, Metro City Prison… only one problem with that, she had no idea how to get there, she had been yeah, only when she was younger, some field trip from what she can remember, but making her own way there would be a little trickier.

"Sorry for the wait, freshly ground coffee, had to warm it up for you, sugar and milk are on the table, and if you need anything else just ask"

Roxanne turned away from her thoughts and glanced up towards the male who had placed the coffee in front of her, the scent rushing up her nose, it smelt amazing, she smiled warmly.

"Thank you, that's perfect, and sure I will"

She said nodding a little before taking in another breath of the coffee, she then turned back to look at the guy who was getting ready for his next customer.

"Uh, excuse me? Sorry, Could you give me directions to the Metro City Prison please?"

She asked, finding that it would be easier to ask and find out now, rather than stop someone in the street; she had never really been fond of doing that, so why should she change that now. He had turned himself back to face her and took in her words, a smile forming on his face.

"Of course, don't worry about it… it's just outside the city, roughly a mile away, or so… just follow the main route out of the city, and you should see the turning, it's clearly marked so I doubt you will miss it… follow that road down and you should see the Prison"

He told her.

"Thank you"

Roxanne replied, he grinned and shook his head gently.

"Is there anything else?"

"No, that's all thank you"

She replied to him, he nodded his head and moved himself away making his way to the table that had just filled with a family, Roxanne looked down to her coffee then lifted it to her lips, ignoring the heat as it scorched her tongue and throat… almost immediately she was beginning to feel better, she could finally relax, and get on with the task at hand, and she knew that she needed to be quick.

The directions she had been given had really helped her out, and in no time she had the Prison in view, she pulled up at the back after being let through by the guard who was patrolling the perimeter. Roxanne stepped out of the car and headed in through the guests entrance. Stepping inside she was met by bars, and a window, she had no idea what she was doing but stood in place awaiting someone, anyone to let her inside.

"One of the parents? Girlfriends? Wife?"

A voice asked, seemingly giving up on guessing as he was running out on what she was in relation to any of them, she turned her head to see a guard sitting behind the window, black hair and deep brown eyes, she waited for a moment, giving him a chance just in case he wanted to add anything else… as there was nothing she shook her head and stepped closer pushing the keys into her pockets before placing her hands against the windowsill.

"No, I'm actually here to see Meg… the boy…"

Roxanne responded, instantly recovering herself. The guard gave her a weird look, a frown soon forming as his head cocked to the side.

"You're here to visit Lil Blue?"

Roxanne nodded her head instantly, not really needing to ask anything about the name given, it was clearly obvious.

"Yes, is that okay?"

She questioned, keeping her eyes on his, trying to see what he was thinking… although that was impossible, she knew that, she was just trying to read his body language. The guard stood to his feet and pulled a chain of keys out of his pocket.

"I'll fetch the Warden, won't be a minute… What's your name?"

"Roxanne Ritchi"

She said before watching him disappearing through a door in the back, Roxanne turned herself away and looked around the small entrance she was stood in, already she had spotted a security camera, and she was not even properly inside yet, though she could understand why it was needed in a place like this, anyone could be sneaking stuff in, and anyone could be sneaking out…

It was not long before the guard returned, with someone else by his side, the warden maybe?

"Miss Ritchi?"

The grey haired male asked, Roxanne turned and smiled towards him, nodding just slightly to give him an answer to the question.

"He's never had a visitor before, how do you know him?"

"I'm a friend, I first saw him at the school, just wanted to chat with him"

Roxanne responded, managing to quickly process something that was believable, the warden hesitated for a moment, but then nudged the guard next to him who jittered the keys about for a moment before finding the right one for the bars, he opened up the door and Roxanne stepped through, the door immediately closed and locked behind her.

"This way Miss Ritchi"

The warden said starting to walk; Roxanne glanced towards the guard for a moment before following on, quickly getting to his side.

"The best thing for him was that school, I thought if he did communicate with others of his age, then it might trigger something, that something I'm not sure yet, I'm sure it will come soon though, when was you at the school Miss Ritchi?"

The Warden asked her, Roxanne glanced over and shook her head, her thought process quickly moving.

"Every day so far, I've been monitoring certain situations there; I've err… been researching a few things"

Roxanne told him nearly losing that thought process; The Warden turned his head to glance at her and smiled warmly.

"You're Brave"

"Only when I need to be"

She replied almost instantly…

"Get yourself up you have a visitor"

The Warden said tapping the bars with his key, the boy stood himself up from his seated position on the bed, a few pieces of paper scattering on the ground, Roxanne came into view and the boy glanced up towards her, she could see worry instantly washing over him, she gave him a small and very soft smile to try and reassure that everything was okay, but he was already looking down to his feet, his arms folded behind his back. The Warden had unlocked the door and was pulling it across, he offered his arm out, indicating that Roxanne could enter, she whispered him a silent thank you and he nodded his head, before pulling the door back across and stepping back, Roxanne flashed him a small grin and The Warden realized what it was for.

"I'll leave you two for a moment"

He told them before leaving almost before he could finish his sentence.

"Who are you?"

Roxanne glanced towards the boy, his small voice barely audible, she tilted her head a little, she could not see his face, he was still looking down to his feet, she smiled slightly and stepped closer to him, he side glanced and turned himself to face the wall, his hands still behind his back and holding a small orb type… two big brown eyes glaring towards her, as if trying to figure her out, she knew instantly who it was, it was Minion, and from what she could see from his face, he was wary, he had always looked after Megamind from the start, she just never knew it would be such a close bond they had, maybe she should understand it more.

"My name Roxanne, Roxanne Ritchi… I'm your friend, is it okay if we talk?"

Roxanne questioned him, the 8 year old turned himself around and glanced up to her, pulling his arms around, as well as Minion and holding him at his front, his bright green eyes finding her blue ones, those held so much beauty within them, from looking into Megamind's she could see that… but now, as she stares into his, they are still beautiful, but they are empty, full of nothing, even the colour of them seems faded, it breaks her heart seeing him like this, so run down, so without hope.

"I'm Lil Blue, or just blue… to be honest I don't really know what suits me more, everyone else seems to call it me, and so you can to"

The boy said to her, glancing down to the ground, not being able to keep the eye contact for very long, he seemed so nervous… so fragile, almost on breaking point.

"It's wonderful to meet you Lil Blue"

Roxanne said, why should she stand around and make him uncomfortable? She sighed deeply and moved herself past him, sitting herself down on the bed, making sure not to sit on any of his work of course.

"Wow what are you drawing here?"

Roxanne asked picking up a piece of paper, for an 8 year old, the picture was perfect… and it was also something very familiar… looking down the side of the picture was a bunch of scribbled out names, and she looked down to the new one which was at the bottom…

"Brain Bot? I like it, very nice drawing as well, you have some talent"

Roxanne said looking up to him, she spotted him staring her way, and before her compliment she could tell he had been worried about her response to them, but he seemed to like her outcome. She smiled warmly at him and placed down the picture just on top of the others; she moved them to one side and tapped the space next to her.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you"

Roxanne assured him, although soon after she realized it was not really the most clever thing in the world to be saying to him, Lil Blue hesitated for a moment before stepping slowly forwards and perching himself on the edge of the bed in the space that had been provided.

"Do you like drawing?"

She questioned him, receiving nothing but a nod.

"What's your favourite thing to draw?"

Roxanne watched him closely, glancing down to Minion who was staring up to Lil Blue with an encouraging smile, Lil Blue did not move, all he did was speak, still staring towards the orb shaped fish bowl.

"I like to draw… what I see in my mind"

"So everything here is what you see?"

Roxanne asked glancing around, he nodded his head slowly.

"There stuff I'd like to make"

Roxanne grinned and looked towards him.

"You know what? I think they are wonderful, and who's to stop you from creating them, they are absolutely fantastic, and you know what, I'm sure one day you will be able to recreate every single one of them"

Lil Blue glanced up when hearing this, his green eyes meeting her blue ones, a soft smile visible, and a soft purple tinge meeting his cheeks.

"You really think so?"

"I know so"

Roxanne told him, seeing something spark in those wonderful eyes of his, but it did not last long, the spark was only short lived, and he looked back down.

"Nobody believes I can do it, they say that's it's just my overactive mind, playing stupid tricks on me, they even said that my birthday is stupid and pointless"

Lil Blue replied, his voice dying down a little near the end, but still she managed to grasp what he had said, she hesitated but then placed her hand gently on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"Who says that? When is your birthday?"

She asked him, she actually was interested to find out, Megamind had never really spoke too much about his childhood, only what she could get out of him, even getting his birthday out of him was the worst, she never even knew when it was, he just told her to leave it and would always go in some sort of depressive stage.

"Everyone… and it's tomorrow"

Lil Blue muttered to her, Roxanne's eyes widened and she glanced around for a moment.

"Well you know what Lil Blue?

Lil Blue glanced up towards her, his eyes once again meeting hers, he was waiting for her words, and she would give them to him.

"You need to stick up for yourself, be brave, carry out your dreams, no matter what they are, your mind is not playing stupid little tricks on you, it is simply giving you ideas, ideas in which you can deal with in your own time, not anyone else but you… and never ever believe it when they say your birthday is pointless or stupid, because that is not true… it's very important, and that is the one day where you are the one in charge, you are the centre of attention… it is where you are the one who should be treated right."

Roxanne said smiling warmly as she gazed into his eyes, she seemed to be understanding very well what she was saying, she could see it all just by looking into his eyes, it was amazing to see what she could see.

"Sorry Miss Ritchi, but you will need to leave now; we don't really allow visits to be too long"

The Warden said, Roxanne glanced around to look at him and Lil Blue looked down once again, she pushed herself up only to be stopped by a small hand wrapping around her wrist, she turned back and looked towards him.

"Will you please come see me tomorrow?"

Lil Blue asked her, a questioning, hoping look in his eyes, she glanced around and up to the Warden.

"Would that be okay?"

The Warden nodded his head.

"The visiting times are 9:00am 11:00am and 1:00pm"

Roxanne looked back around to Lil Blue and pulled her arm up gently, slipping her hand into his small one.

"I promise you I will be here, spot on 11 o'clock"

Lil Blue smiled and nodded his head before pulling his hand away and letting her go, Roxanne stepped out and the Warden turned to lock the door up, Roxanne gave Lil Blue a wave, receiving one back and headed out of the prison.

Roxanne sat herself in the DeLorean, staring towards the Prison, she knew in there Lil Blue sat lost in his own thoughts, the outcast of the whole place, the whole world even, but she knew she could change that, and that was what she was going to do, she had the whole day ahead of her know, and yeah she was in a time machine and could easily make her way home, with just enough time to come back to see him the next day… but she thought it would be nicer to have a look around the place, stay in 1990 for the night, would be fun seeing this place as it was when she was young.

She glanced towards the clock as it read 11:25am, a smile formed and an idea flashed through her mind, she knew exactly what to get Lil Blue for his birthday, and now was the time to get it for him.

**Review ^.^**


End file.
